Vampires and Hosts
by Yuuna Kuran
Summary: Yuuki and Kaname are married after they defeat Rido. No one knows what happened to Zero. Yuuki has four children. This happens after the battle with Rido. This will be a story about the Kuran children and the Host Club of Ouran Academy.
1. An Unexpected Visit

**A/N: Hello guys! This is my first time to write a fic so please don't be harsh with your comments. I don't own Vampire Knight and Ouran High School Host Club. If there are new characters, I created them. Okay here's the story.**

_Characters are thinking_

"Characters are speaking"

**Characters are shouting**

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visit**

After the battle with Rido, Yuuki and Kaname went back to their manor and got married.

Whatever happened to Zero was unknown.

Of course Aidou, Rima, Ruka, Kain, Shiki, Seiren, and Ichijou went with Kaname and Yuuki.

They lived there for a long time when Yuuki got pregnant with their first child.

"Will it be a boy or a girl? What do you think, dear?" Yuuki asked Kaname.

"It will be a boy. No doubt about it. What name would you like to give him Yuuki?" Kaname replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm thinking about naming him Kanata." Yuuki whispered as she was beginning to fall asleep.

Kaname noticed this and he carried her bridal style back to their room.

_You have chosen the perfect name for our son. Kanata. It has a nice ring to it._

After nine months of carrying the baby, Yuuki was about to give birth when Zero just barged in and pointed Bloody Rose directly at her.

"I won't let you give birth. I won't allow you to add another vampire to the society." Zero said calmly.

Aidou and the others prevented Zero from shooting Yuuki while Kaname carried her to a hospital.

"If only Yuuki wasn't in this condition, you would be dead by now." Kaname angrily whispered to Zero as they passed by him.

Zero tried to shoot but to no avail since Aidou had frozen his hand without him noticing.

"**Damn you all! I'll be back. I promise you that. You will all be dead by my hands. Especially that child."** Zero shouted before he left, allowing silence to engulf them all.

"That wasn't like him at all. What caused him to change so much?" Ichijou voiced out his thoughts.

The silence was deafening and they were in an awkward situation.

"I better check on Kaname and Yuuki-chan." Ichijou said when his phone rang.

"Hello? Ichijou speaking. Oh, Kaname! How's Yuuki-chan? That's good to hear. Don't worry about anything here. I'll prepare everything that Yuuki-chan will be needing." Ichijou shut his phone and started giving orders to them.

"Rima, make sure that the baby's room is clean and inhabitable. Ruka don't forget to put roses in Yuuki-chan's room. You know how she loves roses. Kain put up a fire in the fireplace. Aidou watch out for Zero. He might come back anytime when he learns about the baby. Seiren alert us when they're near."

Kaname was still thinking about what happened back in their manor.

It keeps playing again and again in his mind.

**Flashback**

_After nine months of carrying the baby, Yuuki was about to give birth when Zero just barged in and pointed Bloody Rose directly at her._

_"I won't let you give birth. I won't allow you to add another vampire to the society." Zero said calmly._

_Aidou and the others prevented Zero from shooting Yuuki while Kaname carried her to a hospital._

_"If only Yuuki wasn't in this condition, you would be dead by now." Kaname angrily whispered to Zero as they passed by him._

_Zero tried to shoot but to no avail since Aidou had frozen his hand without him noticing._

_"__**Damn you all! I'll be back. I promise you that. You will all be dead by my hands. Especially that child."**__Zero shouted before he left, allowing silence to engulf them all._

**End of flashback**

_Damn you Zero. How dare you point your gun at her? It seems that you have changed. A lot. Whatever happened to you doesn't bother me but the moment you show your face again I will make sure that it will never be seen again. Such disrespect must not be tolerated. Therefore, I'm going to give you your punishment the moment I see you._

Yuuki woke up quite early than usual.

She looked around the dark room for her husband.

"Kaname?"

No one answered.

_Where could he be?_

After searching the room for a few more minutes, the door to her room opened slightly, showing her a glimpse of violet eyes.

_Those are not Kaname's eyes._

When realization dawned on her, a hand was placed over her mouth to silence her.

Her usually bright chocolate eyes were filled with fear and anguish for the man holding her captive.

"Don't think about biting me or else you wouldn't like the reward for doing so." Zero whispered in her ear, smelling her scent.

"You haven't changed a bit. You still have the same scent that I love so much. By the way, don't worry about your dearly beloved husband. I haven't harmed him for your sake."

She just stared at his eyes.

Eyes that she once loved.

Seeing him like this was too much for her to bear.

He wasn't like this.

She could still remember their times together when he was still her friend.

**Flashback**

"Zero! Wait up!" Yuuki exclaimed causing the said guy to slow down a bit.

"What?" Zero asked turning around slowly.

"I just wanted to remind you that we have duties tonight so don't be late. Anyway, see you in class." Yuuki said casually.

Zero just rolled his eyes.

_She wouldn't change. Not until that guy is here._ Zero thought.

After class, Yuuki was walking towards the Moon Dormitory when she saw Zero with Kaname.

She was curious as to what their conversation is about.

"You should thank me for letting you live, Kiryuu." Kaname started.

"If it wasn't for my blood, you'd be a level E vampire right now."

"I don't want Yuuki to suffer any longer because of me. I did it for her." Zero replied barring his fangs at the same time.

"I know but you still drink her blood. And you tell me that you don't want her to suffer any longer. What kind of an excuse is that? If only Yuuki doesn't need you any more, I could easily remove you from the picture." Kaname replied with his eyes turning into slits.

Zero got his Bloody Rose out and pointed it at him.

"I would dare as much as to kill you right now but Yuuki would be devastated."

At that exact moment, Yuuki decided to show herself.

Of course Kaname already knew that she was there since the beginning of their conversation.

"Yuuki." Both Kaname and Zero said.

"Zero, how dare you say those words to Kaname-senpai! You would even dare to kill him. How could you Zero? I thought you were my friend. I guess not. After hearing those words come out of your mouth, I don't want to talk to you anymore let alone be your friend. You…you are not the Zero I know!" And with that little speech Yuuki ran away from them not thinking where she was going.

_I don't care where I'm going as long as it's far away from him. I can't believe he just did what he did back there. He's not like that. He's not the Zero I know._

"Look what you did. Making Yuuki cry because of your anger. Now she wouldn't even talk to you nor even glance at you." Kaname taunted.

"I deserve it. No matter what, I deserve to be punished by her." And with that he left not even looking back.

**End of flashback**

"Don't worry Yuuki. We'll be together now." Zero breathed into her ear making her shiver.

By this time Zero removed his hand and tried to kiss her when she screamed.

"**Kaname!"**

"**Don't say that bastard's name!"**Zero shouted and got his Bloody Rose which he pointed at her.

"**NO! Kaname! Anyone help me!"**Yuuki screamed with all her might.

"**Yuuki, Yuuki! Wake up!"** Kaname shouted.

Yuuki was having a nightmare by the looks of it.

She was screaming so hard that it woke him up.

At first, he just shook her gently but when she didn't budge that's when he started to shout.

At this, Yuuki woke up with a start.

"Kaname, I thought Zero was going to kill me. He was here and he tried to kidnap me. I can't find you anywhere." Yuuki said without stopping.

"Yuuki calm down. Don't worry I'm here now. No one's going to hurt you or take you away from me." Kaname said combing her hair with his long and elegant fingers.

They stayed in the hospital for another day before Yuuki was discharged.

"You need lots of rest. You should sleep for at least 10 hours so you could recover faster." The doctor advised.

After their small chat, the doctor nodded his approval for them to leave.

On their way home, Kaname noticed that Yuuki was quiet.

Too quiet for his comfort.

"What's bothering you? Is it still about him?" Kaname asked careful not to upset her.

Yuuki didn't miss the way he avoided saying his name.

"Yes. I can't seem to be able to forget about that dream." She replied quietly.

You cannot just ignore a dream, especially if a vampire dreamed about it because there is a tendency of it happening.

"Tell me what happened." Kaname requested but it was more of a command than a request.

"Well…it started with me waking up in my room in the hospital in the middle of the night. I was searching for you but you're not there. Then the door was slightly open and I saw someone peeking and what I saw were Zero's eyes. He quickly covered my mouth to prevent me from shouting. Then when I didn't move he removed his hand and tried to kiss me when I shouted your name. Then he pointed Bloody Rose at me and he was about to shoot me when I woke up. That's what happened." Yuuki told him feeling better when she relayed her story to him.

_I won't let you harm her. Not anymore. You won't be able to touch her not even a single strand of her hair._ Kaname thought.

When he glanced at her, she was already sleeping.

This caused him to relax a bit and look at the tiny bundle in her arms.

_Kanata. I promise you and your mother that he won't be able to harm both of you. You'll grow up strong. Even stronger than me. When the time comes, you will be the one to protect your mother from him._

They arrived in the manor after a couple of minutes.

Ichijou and the others are excited to see the child that Yuuki was carrying.

"Yuuki-chan, you don't have to worry about anything. We have already prepared everything for you and the baby. Anyway, what did you name him?" Ichijou asked unable to hide his excitement any longer.

"Kanata. We named him Kanata." Yuuki replied simply.

"Nice name." Shiki said while stifling a yawn.

"You should be more enthusiastic about your cousins' son." Rima nudged Shiki's elbow.

"Okay. Hope he will be a very good-looking guy like his dad." Shiki commented before leaving for his room.

Rima followed suit after giving her blessing to the child.

Ruka and Kain also left to retire to their rooms but not until they gave their gifts for the baby.

Aidou and Ichijou were the only ones left to congratulate the couple for their son.

"I'm honored to be standing in the presence of a very powerful vampire baby." Aidou said while bowing his allegiance to the couple.

Ichijou on the other hand just smiled and escorted them to their room.

"Yuuki-chan, do you like it? I thought that this room is the perfect one for Kanata." Ichijou explained.

"It's perfect. Thank you Ichijou-senpai." Yuuki answered with a smile.

Ichijou was satisfied with her answer and politely excused himself out of the room to allow the couple to rest.

"Yuuki, you should rest for you to recover faster." Kaname told her.

"Of course, I will. Kaname do you think Kanata would be okay here or should we put his crib in our bedroom?" Yuuki asked concern clearly seen in her chocolate orbs.

She doesn't want to leave their son alone for even a minute.

She was that worried about her son's welfare that it caused Kaname to smile at her.

"If you want, we can transfer his crib in our room so we can watch over him." Kaname suggested.

This caused Yuuki to smile for the first time since giving birth.

**A/N: I edited this chapter since I know that the previous format of this chapter was kinda hard on the eyes. Sorry if it took me too long to do so.**


	2. Another Child?

A/N: I'm really sorry for the very late update. I was pretty busy. Anyway, here's chapter two. Enjoy! I don't own Vampire Knight and OHSHC. I own the other characters though.

**Chapter 2: Another Child?**

After Kanata was born, Yuuki and Kaname were livelier. The little boy brought them great joy but worry as well. Joy for being there and worry for his welfare.

They hadn't forgotten about Zero's threat. Especially Yuuki. She was more paranoid when it comes to her son.

_Will he really do it?_

_No matter what happens, I won't allow him to hurt my son._

Kanata was such a bundle of joy that he brought a smile to everyone's lips.

They were usually entertained by his little antics.

They were living peacefully for two years when Yuuki was showing signs of a possible pregnancy. They hadn't expected it, nonetheless.

**What!?! You think you're pregnant again, Yuuki-sama? You just gave birth to Kanata-sama two years ago and now you're with child?** Aidou exclaimed.

"Will you please lower your voice? Kaname might hear you." Yuuki whispered.

"You mean he still doesn't know Yuuki-sama?" Ruka inquired.

"Yes, he still hasn't gain any knowledge about it but I'm sure he can sense it." Yuuki replied.

"It is most probably the case." Shiki said gaining looks from the other occupants of the room.

"Dear cousin, I'm surprised to hear you say anything." Yuuki said showing her surprise while Shiki just shrugged his shoulders.

They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice Ichijou and Kaname enter the room.

"What's this noise all about? Yuuki why are you still up? Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?" Kaname questioned worry etched on his features.

"Well, I was about to go to sleep. How's Kanata doing? Is he sleeping? He's not having nightmares, is he?" Yuuki interrogated.

"Don't worry dear. He's fine. He's actually having a nice dream. You really should sleep now. It's getting quite late." Kaname quipped while leading her to their room.

Kanata was having a dream. It was a beautiful dream about his parents. They were smiling widely at him when he showed them his test paper. He got a perfect score and his parents are proud of him. He was smiling in his sleep.

He was perfect in everything he does. He's just like his father both in looks and smarts. What he got from his mother was her ability to make anyone smile and happy.

It was truly a good combination of attributes and in one person no less.

His smile was slowly turning into a frown and he screamed.

Yuuki and Kaname were in bed. Their eyelids slowly closing when they heard a scream erupt from Kanata's room.

Their eyes opened quickly and before you know it, they were already in Kanata's room.

"What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" Yuuki asked stroking his head while holding him tightly.

Kanata just nodded with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"It was a nice dream at first but then it turned into a bad one." He explained to his parents.

"What was it about?" Now it was Kaname's turn to ask.

"It was about us. I was showing both you and Mommy my grades and you were very proud of me. Then there was this man that entered the room and pointed a gun at Mommy. He shot her first then he turned to you, Daddy and shot you too. I was left there covered with both your bloods. His laugh was scary and there was a glint in his eyes. He left after having a second glance at us." Kanata relayed.

"What was the color of his eyes? Was it violet by any chance? Did he say something?" his father queried.

"Yes! He also had silver hair if I remember correctly. He didn't say anything at all." He answered.

Yuuki and Kaname looked at each other then looked at their son. Fear was evident in Yuuki's eyes while Kaname's held anger and worry.

"You will be sleeping with us tonight." Kaname announced shortly after much contemplation.

Kanata could only nod at his father's decision.

The other persons living in the mansion were awakened by the scream.

"What was that about?" Shiki mumbled to himself before falling back to sleep.

"Was that a scream just then?" Ichijou asked when he was outside of his room.

The other inhabitants of the mansion were also outside of their rooms, looking worried.

"Did you hear it?" Ruka asked her friends.

"We all heard it and I'm sure that it was a scream." Aidou replied.

"Should we go investigate?" Rima looked at them for an answer but was receiving none.

"Return to your rooms. Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama handled the situation already so there is nothing to worry about." Seiren assured them.

"Very well. Are you sure that everything's fine? I'm sure I heard a scream and it was Kanata." Ichijou questioned one more time.

"I assure you everything's fine. Now please go back to your rooms." She said slowly and nodded for them to go already.

Ichijou and the others went back to their rooms while Seiren returned to her room as well.

The next morning was filled with a lot of bustling around in the mansion.

"Good morning everyone." Yuuki greeted.

"Good morning Yuuki-sama." They returned her greeting.

"Good morning." Kaname said as he descended the stairs to be beside his wife. Kanata came bouncing after them with a smile.

"Good morning!" Kanata chirped happily causing every person in the room to smile at him.

"Mommy you smell different." He said observing his mother.

"I do?" Yuuki said nervously while trying to evade the question.

"I agree with him dear. You smell different than usual." Kaname agreed with his son.

Yuuki sighed before giving her reply.

"I know you can sense it Kaname but still it's better if I just tell you." She started.

"I'm pregnant." She added after a moment of silence.

"Am I going to have a baby brother?" Kanata asked excitedly.

"I'm not yet sure darling but we'll find out soon." Yuuki answered her son.

"Hurray!" He cheered while jumping up and down.

Kaname just smiled at his wife and son. "I already knew it. I was just waiting for you to announce it." He admitted.

Yuuki was smiling at him when a grim thought came into her mind.

"Would it be like last time? I hope not. I don't want him near us." Yuuki whispered in her husband's ear.

"It wouldn't be like that. I will make sure of that." He assured her.

Yuuki nodded and relaxed into Kaname's shoulder.

Zero was pacing up and down in his room. Did something happen? Did he do something he wasn't suppose to do? He can't remember.

"You're awake. Here's your food." A girl said interrupting his thoughts.

He was about to ask her when he noticed that she left already.

Zero glanced at the tray she brought in. It was not much only sufficient for nutrition. He grabbed the tray and ate his meal in silence.

_Where am I anyway? Who was that girl? I haven't seen her before. What happened after I collapsed?_

A/N: How was it? I did a little changes in writing this fic. Instead of the long paragraphs, I shortened them. Hehehe. It's because a lot of readers were having a hard time reading the long paragraphs. The mystery's still there and now we have a mystery girl. Plus Yuuki's pregnant again. Will it be a baby boy or girl? Please don't forget to review, okay? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. ^^


	3. A Baby Brother

A/N: A new chapter to add to my story. Hope you like it. ^^ I don't own OHSHC and Vampire Knight.

**Chapter 3: A Baby Brother**

Yuuki was brought to the hospital. She was about to give birth and just like what Kaname promised, Zero was nowhere in sight.

"Everything's going to go smoothly. As I promised, he wouldn't be here to ruin anything." Kaname stated.

"Where's Kanata? Is he doing okay?" Yuuki asked worriedly.

"He's nervous but he's okay. Don't worry about him. Just relax." Kaname assured her. Yuuki just nodded.

The doctor told Kaname that they will be bringing Yuuki to the delivery room because it is almost time for her to give birth.

Kaname assured her for the last time that everything will be fine before he let the doctor and nurses to take her.

Kaname was walking back and forth frantically in the waiting room.

"Kaname calm down. Yuuki-chan's going to be fine." Ichijou assured him.

"Daddy will Mommy be okay? Will be my baby brother be okay?" Kanata asked.

"They will be fine Kanata. Daddy's just nervous." Kaname explained.

Kanata nodded and sucked his lollipop to calm himself from too much excitement.

The labor took three hours before they were able to see Yuuki again.

"Congratulations sir! You have a baby boy. What would you like to name him?" the doctor asked.

"Kudo. We'll name him Kudo." Kaname replied thoughtfully.

"Very well sir. You may now see your wife." He tapped Kaname's shoulder.

"Thank you." Kaname nodded.

"Can we see Mommy and Kudo now?" Kanata inquired trying not to sound too excited.

"Yes. Now come along Kanata." Kaname took his son's hand and led him to Yuuki's room.

"Yuuki we're here." Kaname announced and Yuuki nodded for them to enter the room.

"Kanata this is your little brother Kudo." Yuuki told her firstborn.

"Mommy he looks a lot like me and Daddy. He's cute Mommy." Kanata observed.

His parents just chuckled at him.

"Why are you laughing? Did I do something funny?" the child asked.

"No, you didn't do anything at all. You just told us what you think of your brother." Kaname assured him with a smile.

Kanata smiled at them and said, "I will do my best to be a good brother. I will take care of him and protect him."

His parents nodded in agreement when they heard a knock.

"Come in." Yuuki said.

"Congratulations Yuuki-sama!" Aidou exclaimed.

"Congratulations Yuuki-sama." Kain, Ruka, Rima, and Shiki said.

"Congratulations Yuuki-chan." Ichijou smiled while Seiren just bowed to her.

"Thank you guys. I really appreciate it. Would you like to see Kudo?" Yuuki asked them.

They nodded while Aidou jumped up and down.

"Be careful Hanabusa. You wouldn't want to hurt Kudo-sama." Kain reminded him.

"How childish of you Aidou." Ruka pointed out causing the said person to scowl at her.

"I know that Kain. Shut up Ruka." He defended himself.

Yuuki and the other inhabitants of the room just laughed.

Even Kudo was showing his mirth by gurgling and everyone laughed again.

They went home after a day, glad that Zero hadn't showed up.

Meanwhile, Zero was still in his room trying real hard to remember what happened after he defeated Rido.

Nothing came to his mind.

"Zero I'm sure you're trying your best to remember but sad to say there is nothing you can do about it." The girl from before spoke up surprising him.

"Who are you? What have you done to me?" Zero asked gripping his Bloody Rose tightly in his hands.

"I haven't done anything to you at all. You're acting out of instincts. That's all." She revealed.

"What do you mean? Have I done something to hurt anyone?" he questioned.

"Since Rido-sama's defeat, I took you in. Then two years ago you went and barged in into the Kuran manor and tried to attack Yuuki-sama who was about to give birth that time." She relayed.

"Yuuki was pregnant? I attacked her? I couldn't do that to her. Never." Zero insisted.

"But you did. You attacked her. If it wasn't for her husband, you would have already killed her." The girl pointed out.

"How did that happen? I don't ever remember doing such a thing." He told her.

"I told you already. You were acting out of your instincts. I think it's because you wanted to be the baby's father." She theorized.

"…" Zero wasn't able to say something.

"The child's doing very well right now. He brings joy to his parents. From what I've heard they named him Kanata." She notified him.

Zero was quiet the whole time.

"By the way, Yuuki-sama just gave birth to another son yesterday. They named him Kudo if I'm not mistaken." She informed him.

Zero couldn't believe the things she's telling him.

"May I at least know your name before I leave?" he asked.

"I'm Hana." She stated simply and left him to think.

A/N: What do you think about this chapter? Is it to your liking? Please don't forget to review okay? Thanks a lot for reading my story. Finally, we get to know the mysterious girl's name. ^^


	4. Encounter

A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy. ^^ I don't own OHSHC and Vampire Knight.

**Chapter 4: Encounter**

Zero stayed in Hana's house due to his current situation.

'She's not telling me everything. She's still hiding some information from me.'

**Flashback**

"I'm leaving. I need to go find the Chairman." Zero said.

"Are you sure that the Chairman's the one you're going to find?" Hana said testily.

"Yes and I'm also going to go to Yuuki afterwards." He explained.

"I think seeing Yuuki-sama after what happened two years ago is not a good idea." Hana advised.

"Tell me the truth Hana. I know you're still not telling me something." He pried.

"I told what you wanted to know." Hana told him.

"You didn't tell me everything I wanted to know. You just told me some of it." He retorted.

"I'm sorry but that's all I am allowed to tell you." Hana said ending their conversation.

"Wait. One last thing. Tell me what I did two years ago." He requested before Hana was able to leave the room.

"Very well." She agreed.

When she told him what happened, he couldn't believe it.

He was beyond shocked at what he heard.

"I really can't see her after that." He said dejectedly.

She nodded her head then left without saying anything. She smiled when she was outside the room. 'You're easier to manipulate than I expected. I thought that you were a tough one but I was wrong.'

'It seems that I'll be staying here for a longer period of time.' He thought grimly.

Yuuki was so happy with her children. They always manage to make her smile and laugh.

"Mommy why is Kudo small?" Kanata asked curiously.

"Because he's still young and his body isn't developed yet." Yuuki explained.

"Was I once small too Mommy?" he asked.

"Yes, you were once small too." She replied.

Kanata smiled at her and his brother before excusing himself.

"Kanata where have you been? Your lessons are about to start." Aidou scolded him.

"Sorry Uncle Hanabusa. I was with Mommy and Kudo." He replied with his head bowed.

"It's okay. Just inform me next time, okay?" his uncle told him.

Kanata smiled brightly at him and nodded.

Aidou smiled back and led him to his room to start his lessons.

"Mommy why is Kudo like that?" Kanata asked pointing to what Kudo was doing.

Yuuki just smiled before replying.

"It's because he's still a baby Kanata. That's why he's always gurgling." She explained.

Kanata nodded just as his Daddy entered the room.

Kanata bowed respectfully before smiling up at Kaname.

Kaname returned the smile then looked at his wife and second son.

"Kanata I want you to be a good example to your brother, okay?" He said and Kanata nodded vigorously.

Yuuki just smiled at them tenderly.

"I see. So you're leaving." Hana said as Zero was opening the door.

He just nodded and proceeded to walk outside when her voice stopped him.

"I suggest you stay here if you don't want to be in trouble." She said.

Zero just looked at her before walking out completely.

"Now you just killed yourself." She said just as the door closed.

Zero was planning to go to the Chairman's place without alerting Kaname of his presence.

It took him longer to arrive at the Academy but it was worth it because when the Chairman spotted him hiding near the bushes, he quickly ushered him inside his house.

"Zero-kun what happened to you? We've been trying to locate you for two years but to no avail and now you show up suddenly. What's going on Zero-kun?" the Chairman questioned.

"Actually, I don't really know myself." Zero replied.

The Chairman just kept quiet before speaking up.

"Was it really you who did that to Yuuki-chan?" he asked seriously.

Zero was silent for a moment before deciding to answer his question.

"Yes."

'I know that he promised to kill her the next time they see each other but I'm sure that he didn't have the heart to do it. But I guess that I was wrong.' Kaien thought sadly.

The Chairman looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Zero-kun but you know that I can't let you stay here for long." He told him.

Zero just nodded before standing up to leave.

"It's okay Chairman. I understand." He said then bowed to the older man.

"Wait Zero-kun!" Kaien suddenly exclaimed.

He stopped and turned around to face him.

"I have to ask you something before you go." the Chairman said.

Zero returned to his seat before looking at him expectantly.

"Do you remember what happened after you defeated Rido?" Kaien inquired.

"I don't." was Zero's simple reply.

Kaien nodded then asked, "Do you remember what you did to Yuuki-chan?"

"No." was the reply that came.

Kaien was deep in thought when he heard this.

'Since he can't remember anything after Rido was defeated and when he attacked Yuuki-chan then it is possible that he was being controlled when he attacked her.' the Chairman pondered.

"Where have you been all this time?" Kaien asked yet again.

Zero was thinking why the Chairman was asking but he answered his questions anyway.

"After defeating Rido, I woke up in a room that wasn't familiar. I started pacing back and forth when a girl entered the room." He told him.

"Do you know this girl's name?" He questioned.

"Hana. That's the name she gave me." Zero replied.

"I see. What does she look like?" Kaien inquired with a finger to his chin.

"She's a girl with a pale complexion, dark blue eyes, and waist length blond hair. She's taller than Yuuki but smaller than me." He described.

When Zero finished describing her, Kaien was trying to recall if he had seen her or not.

He remembered and looked at Zero in concern.

"Do you know her Chairman?" the younger man asked curiously.

"I do. She's quite a powerful vampire if you ask me." the chairman revealed much to Zero's surprise.

"I see." Zero said shortly just as Kaname's presence was felt.

Kaname knew he was there but he still tried to prevent his anger from rising due to the fact that the Chairman was there as well.

He sighed deeply before he entered the house.

"Kaien." He greeted before looking at Zero with disgust and hatred.

"Kaname-kun." the Chairman acknowledge before offering him a seat.

"Why is he here Chairman?" Kaname simply asked.

"Kaname-kun please listen to what I'm going to tell you." Kaien requested and Kaname complied.

"I think that Zero-kun was controlled by Hana Sakai. He was also taken by her after Rido's defeat." He told him.

Kaname was taking this information seriously because this could change everything.

"I see." He curtly replied.

The three of them were sitting silently not knowing that someone was watching them.

Hana was observing them from her crystal ball.

She was smiling widely with a glint in her eyes.

"Now you're really dead Zero." She said darkly.

A/N: Whew…finally this chapter's finished. Hana's identity was finally revealed. I'm thinking that most of you thought that she's just a servant ordered by her master to bring Zero food. Well, I guess not since she's a powerful vampire that controlled and erased Zero's memories. Anyway, please keep reviewing so that I'll know your opinions. Thanks again for reading.


	5. Battle and Forgiveness

A/N: Now to unveil more mystery that accumulated during the past chapters. I don't own OHSHC and Vampire Knight.

**Chapter 5: Battle and Forgiveness**

The three of them were deep in thought when they heard a crash.

They immediately went outside where they heard the crash.

They saw that the trees were cut in half and most of them littered the ground.

In the middle of the rubble was Hana Sakai.

"Hello Zero." She greeted with a smile.

"Hana." Zero said with gritted teeth.

"So it was you after all." Kaname said with a dark look.

She nodded and walked towards them when Zero pointed his gun at her.

"Now, now Zero. Don't be like that. Remember, you owe me your life. If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead by now." She said effectively stopping him from shooting her.

"Not really." He deadpanned.

"Is that so?" She questioned with her eyes turning into slits.

Zero didn't reply so she continued.

"Then I shouldn't have let you live." She concluded before looking at Zero with a smirk.

Zero's eyes widened at what he saw her do.

"You wouldn't." He said before he fell to the ground writhing in pain.

Kaname spared Zero a look before going in front of Hana.

"So how is Yuuki-sama doing? Is she enjoying being married to you Kaname-sama?" She inquired casually.

"She's fine. Now Hana, I suggest that you let go of your hold on him and let him be." Kaname told her.

"Now why would I do that? Zero's my best puppet and I wouldn't want to lose him anytime soon." She retorted looking at Zero and then at Kaname.

"Very well then. If you wouldn't then I would." Kaname decided before attacking Hana.

"I'll never let him go. He's mine!" Hana screamed while dodging his attack.

Kaien went to Zero trying to relieve him of the pain but to no avail.

"The spell's too strong. I'm afraid that I can't do anything about it. I'm sorry Zero." the Chairman apologized.

Zero was beginning to lose control.

Hana's spell was too much for him to bear.

He didn't want to succumb to it but he felt that he couldn't stop it any longer.

He then lost consciousness after fighting Hana's hold on him for a while.

Kaien became serious when Zero stopped struggling.

He then stood up to look at the ongoing fight between Kaname and Hana.

Kaname saw the Chairman from the corner of his eyes.

When the Chairman nodded in his direction he quickly thrust his hand through her heart.

An agonizing scream was heard in the area.

Hana looked at Kaname long enough to see his retreating back before her body fell on the cold snowy floor.

"Your suffering has ended Zero." Kaname said lowly before he carried him inside the Chairman's house.

Zero woke up in his room.

He sat up in bed and he recognized that this was indeed his room.

The Chairman's voice made him look at him.

"Chairman, what happened?" He asked.

"Everything's fine Zero-kun. Kaname-kun defeated Hana Sakai so you are no longer under her control." Kaien explained.

Zero just nodded in understanding.

"Kaien, I'll take my leave now. Yuuki and the others are waiting for me." Kaname spoke.

"Very well then Kaname-kun." Kaien replied.

"If you want to visit Yuuki you may do so." Kaname directed at Zero before nodding in his direction.

"Kaname-kun please say hi to Yuuki-chan, Kanata-kun, and Kudo-kun for me." the Chairman told him before he left.

"I suggest that you rest for a while before going to her." Kaien told Zero.

Zero was about to say something but the Chairman stopped him.

"I know that you wanted to see her badly but let Kaname explain everything to them first. I'm sure that you wouldn't want to go there with them still not knowing about the truth."

Zero could only nod in response.

"I'll inform you when you can go there." He told him before leaving the room.

A week has passed and Zero was getting impatient.

"Chairman, I'm ready to go. I've recuperated already." He told the Chairman.

"I know that Zero. I'll just call them to inform of your arrival." Kaien said with a smile.

In hearing this, Zero went to his room but not without the Chairman seeing his smile.

"Are you sure Kaname? Zero was under Hana's control that whole time?" Yuuki questioned for the nth time.

"I'm positive. Even Kaien said so." Kaname replied just as the phone rang.

He went to pick it up but Yuuki got to it first.

"Hello. This is Yuuki speaking. Oh, Chairman. Really? So it is true." She said into the phone.

"Yuuki, Zero's coming over. Anyway, has Kaname-kun told you about the truth that Zero was under Hana Sakai's control? Yes, it is true." the Chairman confirmed.

"I see. Tell him that we'll be waiting." She replied before hanging up.

"So you allowed him to come here." Kaname said and she nodded.

"Now that they know the truth I'm sure that it's okay for them to meet him." Yuuki said with a smile.

Her husband just smiled back at her before kissing her forehead.

When Zero arrived in the Kuran manor, the atmosphere was dense.

Even though they knew the truth, Aidou and the others are still acting hostile towards him.

"Welcome to the Kuran manor Zero." Yuuki greeted as soon as she spotted him.

Zero only nodded in return.

She brought him to the sitting room where Kaname was.

"So you finally arrived. I was wondering when you would come here." Kaname began.

"Is that so? Well, I am here now so no need to worry." Zero replied.

"I'm sure that Yuuki has already welcomed you but still I want to welcome you personally." he said standing up to shake his hand.

"Thanks." Zero mumbled as he shook his hand.

It was at that moment that Kanata entered with his mother following close behind carrying Kudo in her arms.

"Kanata greet you Uncle Zero." his mother instructed.

"Hello Uncle Zero." Kanata said timidly.

"Hello to you as well Kanata." Zero replied with a small smile.

"By the way Zero, this is Kudo." Yuuki told him offering him her son.

Zero was holding Kudo in his arms when the baby started gurgling.

Yuuki then laughed along with Kanata while Kaname smiled.

"He likes you already Zero." Yuuki said with a smile.

"How come Kudo likes him already Mommy? This is the first time he met Uncle Zero." Kanata inquired.

"That's how babies are Kanata. They know who they like and who they dislike." his mother explained simply.

"Oh, I see." Kanata said just as Kudo gurgled more making Zero smile.

"So Zero how have you been?" Yuuki asked taking Kudo in her arms.

"I've been well during my stay with the Chairman." he told her.

She only nodded at that.

"Kaname told me everything Zero so if you're going to apologize it's okay already." she pointed out.

"But Yuuki even though I was under Hana's control it was still me that attacked you." Zero reasoned out.

"Don't worry about it anymore Zero. Everything's fine so no need for excessive apologies." she assured him.

"Okay then if you say so." he said with a shrug.

A/N: Whew…I'm finally able to finish this chapter. Please don't forget to review. Guys, I know that I haven't updated in a while so please forgive me. I also want you to understand that due to the circumstances in school and at home, I wasn't able to update. Thank you for your understanding and consideration. =3


	6. The Twins and a Special Ability

A/N: Here's chapter 6. Hope you guys enjoy reading it. I don't own Vampire Knight.

**Chapter 6: The Twins and a Special Ability**

Two years have passed and Yuuki, for the third time, became pregnant.

"Kaname I'm quite worried." She told her husband.

"Is it because of your pregnancy?" He inquired in concern.

She nodded before replying, "I believe they are twins and I can feel them struggling with each other."

"That is normal for twins to do so don't worry too much." Kaname assured her with a smile.

"I really hope so." Yuuki said with a sigh before leaning on her husband.

The time for Yuuki to give birth came.

Every one of them were excited since she was about to give birth to twins.

"Do you think that both of them would be boys Daddy?" Kudo asked him.

"I'm not yet sure Kudo. Let's just wait for them to come out okay?" Kaname told his son.

"Okay Daddy." the young boy agreed.

"Uncle what do you think?" Kanata asked Zero.

"I agree with what your Father said." He told his nephew who only nodded.

The doctor came out after hours of delivery.

"How is she Doctor?" Kaname inquired.

"She's fine Kuran-sama. Your son and daughter as well." the doctor assured him.

"Can we go see Mommy now?" Kudo asked pulling at the doctor's sleeve.

"Of course you may Kudo-sama." was the doctor's reply.

When Kudo heard this he promptly pulled his older brother to go where they are.

Kaname, Zero, and the doctor smiled at this and also followed the boys.

"His name is Kiba while her name is Yuuna." Yuuki informed them.

"Mommy who is older? Kiba or Yuuna?" Kanata asked.

"Kiba's older dear." His mother told him with a smile.

"So we have Yuuna as the youngest in our family?" Kudo inquired and his parents nodded.

"Then that means I finally have a sister to take care of." He continued and this time his parents smiled.

"I know that you will spoil her as she grows seeing as she is your only sister but please don't spoil her too much." Yuuki requested.

"Yes, Mommy." Both of her sons promised.

After four years, Yuuki, Kaname, and their sons noticed that both twins were inseparable.

In everything that they do, they do it together. They even sleep together which intrigued their brothers.

"Mom why are they always with each other? I know they're twins but that doesn't mean that they can be together at all times." Kanata asked while observing the sleeping twins.

"We can't prevent them from being with each other dear. Even if we separate them they will find a way to return to their twin." His mother simply explained.

"Will it still be the same even if they're teenagers?" Kudo inquired curiously.

"We don't know yet but we will find out when they grow up." Kaname told him.

The twins grew up to the expectations of their parents.

Both were very powerful but what surprised them was Yuuna's ability to turn a human into a pureblooded vampire and back into a human.

They discovered this ability when she was sixteen.

**Flashback**

Yuuna was in dire need of blood when she discovered her ability.

Kiba wasn't with her and she was starting to panic when she saw a little boy.

"Are you lost little one?" She asked him gently.

The child only nodded in response.

"Would you like to find your Mommy?" She asked offering him her hand.

He nodded again before taking her hand.

They walked for a while with Yuuna trying her best to prevent herself from biting the little boy.

"Big sister are you feeling unwell?" He inquired with concern.

"I'm fine little one." She assured him.

"If you're fine then why are you shaking?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Do you really want to know?" Yuuna asked crouching in front of him.

He nodded and she whispered in his ear, "Because I need blood."

The little boy's eyes widened at this before saying, "You're a vampire."

Yuuna could only nod her head not being able to speak.

"You're not afraid of me?" She inquired in a soft voice after a while.

"Why would I be afraid of you? You're not hurting me in any way and besides you're helping me find my Mommy." He told her.

She just smiled at his answer before taking his hand and continued walking.

They were nearing the town when Yuuna stopped all of a sudden.

"What's wrong big sister?" The boy asked.

"I really need blood little one and I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to stop myself any further from biting you." She explained.

"Then bite me big sister. I can only repay your kindness by giving you my blood." He offered.

Yuuna couldn't believe it but not able to help herself, she bit him.

She was surprised that the little boy didn't even flinch when her fangs grazed his neck.

What surprised her even more was the change in the boy's aura. His aura was a pureblood's aura.

She stopped and the boy looked at her.

"Is something wrong big sister?" he queried and she shook her head.

Then she bit him again and she was surprised yet again.

His aura returned back to being a human's aura.

"Thank you little one. I would be forever indebted to you." She thanked him before she healed the bite marks in his neck.

"You're welcome big sister." He said with a smile.

When she saw him smile, she was having second thoughts about erasing his memory but she knew that she must so having no choice she erased his memory.

The little boy seeing the town readily left her and didn't even glance at her before leaving.

**End of Flashback **

A/N: This is another finished chapter. *Sigh* I had a very tiring week so that's I updated this story just now. Sorry for waiting for so long.


	7. Initial Meeting

A/N: This chapter would be where the Kuran children would meet the Host club. Finally! I know you guys have been waiting for this moment to happen so here it is. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 7: Initial Meeting**

Yuuki and Kaname watched as their children were preparing to go to Cross Academy.

The Chairman asked Kaname if he could still look after the Night Class but he refused the Chairman's offer politely.

"I'm sorry Kaien. I have other things to take care of. Why don't you ask Kanata if he wants to do it?" Kaname said.

Kaien was thoughtful for a while before nodding and going straight to Kanata's room.

Once in front of Kanata's room, he knocked twice before being given permission to enter.

"What is it Grandfather?" The teenager inquired looking up from the book that he was reading.

"Well, since your father declined my offer I was expecting that you would like to take it and continue where your father left off." Kaien explained.

"What did you offer Father? Did he tell you that I would likely take it up?" Kanata questioned.

"I actually asked Kaname-kun to continue looking after the Night Class for me but he couldn't because he is busy with other things so I was hoping that you would do it in his place and he did tell me that." His grandpa told him.

Kanata was quiet and looked thoughtful for a few minutes before he nodded his head at his grandfather.

"Oh thank you so much Kanata-kun. I'm sure that you will be a good leader as the Night Class President." The older man said patting his shoulder before leaving the room with a smile on his face.

"Thank you as well Grandfather." Kanata told him before he completely left the room.

"Don't forget to see your Grandpa before and after your classes end okay? You know how he likes seeing his grandchildren from time to time." Yuuki reminded her children for the nth time.

All four of them nodded at their mother just as a limo arrived.

"We'll see you soon Mother." Kanata said kissing his mother's cheek and giving a small bow to his father before getting inside the limo.

"We'll miss you Mother, Father." Kudo said repeating his brother's actions.

"We promise to make you proud." Kiba began.

"By getting the highest grades in all of our subjects." Yuuna ended.

"Then we'll also take care of Grandfather." Both twins said in unison then gave both of their parents a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Their parents smiled widely at them before bidding them farewell.

Just as they promised, they were getting the highest grades in all of their subjects.

This caused many of the Day Class students to admire them.

It seems as if history is repeating itself.

The Night Class, just like during Kaname's time, was popular among the Day Class students.

They are even more famous than the first Night Class.

They are even known by the other schools and are also admired by the people from those schools.

One particular school that had most of their fans was Ouran Academy.

"What is this 'Night Class' that the ladies are talking about?" Tamaki asked during one of their meetings.

"They're a group of students from Cross Academy." Kyouya told them while scrolling down the file about the Night Class.

"If that's the case, how come they're this popular?" Hikaru began.

"What's with them anyway?" Kaoru ended.

"I also heard other students from other schools talk about them." Haruhi added.

All of them looked expectantly at Kyouya for answers.

"It may have something to do with this." He told them before showing the Night Class' pictures.

"Wow." Both twins said.

"It isn't surprising that they're popular if they look like that." Haruhi commented still looking at the pictures.

Hunny nodded while his cousin just kept quiet.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Hikaru asked.

"They're indirectly competing with us. Whether they know it or not, we should do something about it or we'll lose our customers." Kaoru pointed out.

They were all silent before Kyouya cleared his throat.

All eyes were on him and he raised his glasses before speaking.

"We should pay them a visit." He stated simply.

"What do you mean 'pay them a visit'? Aren't they our rivals?" Tamaki inquired.

"That's just it Tamaki. Just as the saying goes keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer." Kyouya told his friend.

"You're right Kyouya! Now let's go and visit them!" The Host Club king exclaimed.

"We have visitors." Kudo announced just before the doors to the Moon Dormitory opened.

"Just ignore them." Kiba said nonchalantly.

Yuuna glanced to the right where a limo was parked.

Kanata also glanced that way and saw seven people exit the limo.

"Let's just go to class." Kanata said after a few minutes.

They kept walking while their fans kept on squealing their names.

The members of the host club were curious as to what the commotion was about so they went and tried to see.

"Uhmm…excuse me miss but what is happening here?" Haruhi asked a girl in front of her.

The girl just looked at Haruhi before looking back at the Night Class.

"Well that was rude." Haruhi muttered.

"Forgive her for being rude." Kanata said surprising them.

"Ka…Kanata-sama." The girl that ignored Haruhi stuttered.

Kanata just looked at the girl and she apologized to Haruhi before leaving with her head bowed.

"I'm sorry for what Ishida-san did. She's from the Day Class and we're not able to discipline them as well as how we discipline the Night Class." Kanata said with a small bow.

"Oh, it's quite alright so need to apologize." Haruhi said shaking her hands in front of her a small blush forming on her cheeks.

Kanata smiled at her just as Yuuna came towards them.

"Kanata-oniisama we should go. The others are waiting." She said softly that the hosts almost didn't hear her.

Kanata nodded then gave a small bow to the hosts.

Yuuna did the same before she followed her brother.

_Whoa…they even look better in person._ The hosts thought.

"Who were they Kyouya-senpai? I'm sure that they're members of the Night Class." Haruhi said.

"The one who made that girl apologize was Kanata Kuran, President of the Night Class and eldest son of Yuuki Kuran and Kaname Kuran. The other one was Yuuna Kuran, youngest among the four siblings and only sister of Kanata-san." Kyouya explained.

"I see. Anyway, Kyouya-senpai what are we going to do now?" Haruhi asked.

"Let's go and visit the Chairman of this academy." He told them and they nodded.

A knock was heard and the Chairman bid them to come in.

"Good evening. How may I be of help to you?" Kaien asked with a smile.

"Good evening Chairman Cross. We would like to inquire about the Night Class." Kyouya said straight to the point.

Kaien's eyes widened a bit before offering them seats.

"I'm sorry but any information about the Night Class is strictly confidential." He told them.

"We just want to know about the students comprising the Night Class. That's all." The Shadow King stated.

"I'm really sorry but I can't give out any information about them. It is against this school's policy." The Chairman said seriously.

"It's okay Grandfather. They just want to meet us." Kanata said entering the room after knocking twice.

"But Kanata-kun…" The Chairman began but was cut off by Kanata.

"It is really okay Grandfather. You have nothing to worry about. I will personally make sure that nothing goes wrong." His grandson assured him before nodding his consent.

"You really are just like your father." He said before standing up to look outside his window.

"Thank you Grandfather." Kanata said giving a small bow.

"Yuuna-chan is coming here." His grandfather spoke up seeing his granddaughter enter the building.

The hosts were just observing them when a knock was heard.

"Come in Yuuna-chan." Kaien said and Yuuna entered the room.

"Kanata-oniisama what is it?" Yuuna asked surprising the hosts.

_How did she know that Kanata-san would call for her?_ the hosts thought looking at each other.

"Keep our guests company while I prepare everything." Her brother instructed her.

"Of course Kanata-oniisama." She bowed before Kanata left the room and then faced the hosts with a smile.

"Good evening. I am Yuuna Kuran. Please follow me." She said then turned to bow at her grandfather before beckoning the hosts to follow her.

They exited the room and went to a sitting room beside the Chairman's office.

Each host kept quiet and Yuuna frowned a bit before smiling again.

Kyouya seeing this spoke up.

"Kuran-san is something the matter?" He asked politely.

"It's nothing." She told him just as politely as he did.

Kyouya nodded before she spoke up again.

"It's just that I'm not used to people being quiet around me." She admitted after a while.

Kyouya just smiled his host club smile at her.

Yuuna seeing this looked at him before going to the door and opening it revealing Kiba.

"What are you doing here Kiba? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" She inquired suspiciously.

"I could ask you the same thing Yuuna." He said with a smirk.

"Did Kanata-oniisama tell you to fetch us?" She said clearly changing the topic.

"Well…not really and besides I can't concentrate on class knowing that you're not there with me." He whispered in her ear.

"Kiba!" Yuuna exclaimed blushing.

Kiba just chuckled before entering the room and looking at one host to another.

"Please follow me. Kanata-oniisama and the others are waiting for you." He told them before going to Yuuna and placing his hand on her waist leading her outside.

Yuuna blushed again before smacking Kiba's arm.

The hosts were just observing them while following them.

Classes were suspended for the Night Class and the students went back to the Moon Dormitory.

The hosts along with Kiba and Yuuna went to the living room of the Moon Dormitory where Kanata and the others were waiting.

"Good evening. I am Kanata Kuran, president of the Night Class." Kanata introduced.

"I'm Kudo Kuran, vice president of the Night Class." He said with a nod.

"I'm Kiba Kuran, treasurer of the Night Class." Kiba said while grinning.

"I'm Yuuna Kuran, secretary of the Night Class." Yuuna said before smiling.

"I'm Ren Shiki, assistant secretary of the Night Class and I'm the Kuran siblings' cousin." He said giving them a small bow.

"I am Taka Kain, PRO of the Night Class." He told them.

"I'm Rui Kain, PRO of the Night Class as well." He introduced.

"We are the members of the Night Class Student Council." Kanata told the Hosts.

"I am Tamaki Suoh, president of Ouran High School Host Club." Tamaki said bowing to them.

"I'm Kyouya Ootori, vice president of the Host Club." He said before bowing to them.

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." The twins introduced with identical grins.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka and you can call me Hunny while this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka and you can call him Mori." Hunny told them with a huge smile.

"Ah." Mori said.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet all of you." Haruhi said bowing a little before smiling.

"It is nice meeting all of you. Let me get down to business. What is your purpose for coming here?" Kanata said frankly.

"To tell you the truth we were curious because everyone were talking about the Night Class. We also wanted to meet you guys personally." Kyouya told them.

"Is that so?" Kiba asked joining the conversation.

"Kiba." Yuuna warned.

Kiba just looked at her before looking at Kyouya for an answer.

"We just really wanted to meet you that is all." Tamaki said.

"Well if that is the case, we would arrange for a proper meeting this coming weekend if you are not doing anything. Will that be alright with you?" Kanata inquired.

The hosts were talking among themselves when Yuuna excused herself to prepare tea and some snacks.

The hosts were still talking when they noticed that the Night Class Student Council members were anxious about something.

"Is something wrong Kuran-san?" Haruhi asked looking at Kanata.

"Nothing's wrong Fujioka-san." Kanata assured her.

"Where is Kiba?" He asked the Night Class.

"He went after Yuuna-sama." Taka told him.

Kanata nodded before excusing himself politely.

"Please don't worry about them. Kanata-sama just went to check if Yuuna-sama and Kiba-sama are doing okay because it has been exactly forty-five minutes since they left to prepare tea." Ren explained.

"Oh, it's alright. It is understandable that they may take up quite some time because they need to prepare for a lot of people." Haruhi stated bluntly.

Ren's brow quirked at this before smiling at Haruhi.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen.

Yuuna was preparing tea when Kiba sneaked up on her.

Before she could react Kiba hugged her from behind.

"What is it Kiba?" His twin asked slowly.

She got her answer when she felt him bite her neck and drink her blood.

"Are you that thirsty?" She asked when he bit deeper making her wince.

"Kiba." Kanata said warningly as he entered the kitchen in time to see her wince.

Kiba stopped immediately, cleaned himself then bowed to both Yuuna and Kanata.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away." He apologized scratching the back of his head.

Kanata nodded at him before helping Yuuna, who just kept quiet, get some saucers and cups.

"Do you think there would be cake Takashi?" Hunny asked his cousin cutely.

"Ah." Was his cousin's simple reply.

"Sorry for the long wait." Yuuna said entering the living room with Kanata and Kiba in tow.

She immediately gave the hosts their tea and cake.

"One tablet each?" She asked the Night Class and they nodded.

The hosts saw her drop a white tablet to each of the Night Class members' cup before serving them along with their cakes.

They also saw her drop two tablets in her own cup before drinking it.

"See what you did Kiba? You drank too much." Kudo said speaking up.

Kiba just bowed his head low as an answer.

The hosts were curious as to what they are talking about and Haruhi being as curious as a cat asked them.

"What are the tablets for?" She asked bluntly.

"Uhmm…" Yuuna said looking at her eldest brother nervously.

"They're blood tablets. We need them because we're anemic." Kanata explained briefly.

"All of you?" Hikaru blurted and Kanata just nodded.

"How come? Is it even possible for all of you to be anemic at the same time?" Kaoru inquired.

"It's simply because we were born this way." Kiba said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean by that Kuran-san?" Tamaki queried looking expectantly at Kiba.

"Never mind. It's too complex to explain it to you guys." Kiba said shrugging.

Tamaki just nodded a bit disappointed.

"Please coordinate with Yuuna for the schedule of our meeting." Kanata told Kyouya before nodding at him and leaving.

Yuuna, in hearing this, was already arranging the schedule for their meeting so that when Kyouya approached her she was able to give him a list of dates when they can visit.

Kyouya looked at the list surprised that she was able to come up with the schedule so fast.

"Do you have any questions regarding the schedules Ootori-san?" She inquired.

"I just want to clarify something Kuran-san." He told her.

Yuuna nodded for him to continue.

"How come the schedules are always late in the afternoon? Don't you have classes to attend to?" He queried.

"It's because we, being anemic people, just rest during the morning. We are only active during the afternoon until late in the evening." She explained.

"I see. Very well then, we'll just visit this coming weekend after lunch." He informed her.

"Okay then. I'll tell Kanata-oniisama. I hope to see you this weekend then." She said with a bow.

Kyouya bowed as well and was about to walk towards their limo when Yuuna suddenly called him.

"Wait Ootori-san." She said.

He stopped and turned to her.

"Please bring this with you. I'm sure that you guys will enjoy it." She said handing him a box with dark chocolate cake inside.

"Thank you very much Kuran-san." He said before continuing on his way.

A/N: Whew…I'm glad that this chapter's done. Btw, I'm sorry for not being able to update faster. It is because we have a lot of activities and projects to do at school. Hopefully during sem break I would be able to update more faster. Anyway, please don't forget to review. Thank you!


End file.
